random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker Millennium
The Bunker Millennium is an upcoming American animated television series. It will be the third sequel to the original The Bunker series, as well as the sequel to The Bunker 2.0 and The Bunker Cast Away. Produced by Disney Television Animation, the series will begin airing on Disney Channel in June 2015 and on Disney XD at a later date. Plot The world has been returned to normal since the events of [[The Bunker/Episodes/Season 12: The End|the ending of The Bunker]] and now fictional characters and imaginary friends co-exist with real life. This new chapter of The Bunker will chronicle the lives of the original cast as they continue to mature, grow up, and bond with their beloved characters while protecting the harmony of people and characters from those who wish to disturb it. Setting More akin to Ultimate The Bunker, the setting for this iteration of The Bunker does not revolve around a large single bunker. Instead, the show takes place around the world, showing the original casts' travels during this series as well as how the world has changed since the ending of the original Bunker. Cast People * AwesomeCartoonFan01 as herself * NintendoChamp89 as himself * Bowser & Jr. as himself * Daisy56 as herself * J. Severe as himself * Mochlum as himself * Phantom R as himself * Faves3000 as himself * CompliensCreator00 as themselves * Tornadospeed as neatself * Gray Pea Shooter as himself * Moon Snail as himself * UltimateMegaGeo as himself Real life people The show will not focus on the inclusion of famous celebrities that much unlike the previous three series. Only one has been announced to return to the series. More will be announced at a later date. * Justin Bieber as his crappy-@ss self Fictional characters / Imaginary friends The following are the series represented in The Bunker Millennium: Star Fox, Mickey Mouse and Friends, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Home Movies, Bob's Burgers, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Powerpuff Girls, Teen Titans, Fosters' Home for Imaginary Friends, Adventure Time, Wander Over Yonder, Metroid, Regular Show, Pokemon, Super Mario, Kirby, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, The Legend of Zelda, and Bee and PuppyCat. More will be announced at a later date. * Jaz Adams as Peppy Hare * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Dee Bradley Baker as Appa, Momo, Naga, Pabu, Oogi, Perry the Platypus, and Waddles * Greg Baldwin as Uncle Iroh * Dante Basco as Zuko * H. Jon Benjamin as Coach McGuirk, Jason Penopolis, and Bob Belcher * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Lyssa Browne as Slippy Toad * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * P. J. Byrne as Bolin * Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom * Jim Cummings as Pete * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * E. G. Daily as Buttercup * Grey DeLisle as Frankie * Jack DeSena as Sokka * John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog * Zach Tyler Eisen as Aang * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * David Faustino as Mako * Keith Ferguson as Bloo and Lord Hater * Jessie Flower as Toph Beifong * Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato * Melissa Bardin Galsky as Melissa Robbins * Alésia Glidewell as Samus Aran * Grant Goodeve as Wolf O'Donnell * Mark Hamill as Skips * Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Bill Cipher * Unshō Ishizuka as Gogoat * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo * Kenny James as Bowser * Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach and Toad * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium and Mr. Herriman * Tom Kenny as the Narrator, SpongeBob Squarepants, Gary, the Mayor, Eduardo, Ice King, and Commander Peepers * Jennie Kwan as Suki * Phil LaMarr as Wilt * Lorenzo Lamas as Meap * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * Minty Lewis as Eileen Roberts * Ted Lewis as King Dedede * Mark Lund as Falco Lombardi * Sam Marin as Benson, Pops Maellard, Muscle Man * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Sean Marquette as Mac * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Jennifer Martin as Ms. Sara Bellum * Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Jack McBrayer as Wander * Scott Menville as Robin * Shin-ichiro Miki as Charizard * Candi Milo as Coco, Madame Foster, and Cheese * Dan Mintz as Tina Belcher * Eugene Mirman as Gene Belcher * Larry Murphy as Teddy Francisco * Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum * Takashi Ōhara as Link * Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby * Olivia Olson as Marceline * Kent Osborne as Deckard Wizard * Haven Paschall as Serena * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * J. G. Quintel as Mordecai and Hi Five Ghost * Allyn Rachel as Bee * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * John Roberts as Linda Belcher * Bill Rogers as Sceptile * William Salyers as Rigby * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines and Louise Belcher * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * J. K. Simmons as Tenzin * Brendan Small as Brendan Small * David Spade as Bob the Stick Figure * Mindy Sterling as Lin Beifong * Tara Strong as Bubbles and Raven * Eric Stuart as Meta Knight * Fred Tatasciore as Lord Dominator * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Billy Bob Thompson as Greninja * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Janie Haddad-Tompkins as Margaret * Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi * Phil Vischer as Mr. Lunt * Hynden Walch as Starfire and Princess Bubblegum * Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess * Mike West as Fox McCloud * Mae Whitman as Katara * April Winchell as Sylvia * Janet Varney as Korra * VOCALOID Oliver as PuppyCat * Niki Yang as BMO and Lady Rainicorn * TBD as Gaepora * TBD as Princess Zelda * TBD as Ganondorf Allusions * Digimon Adventure / 02 / tri.: The Digimon Adventure series, specifically the ending of 02 and the entirety of tri., served as the main inspiration for The Bunker Millennium, where all three series detail the bonds of the DigiDestined and their Digimon while the ending of 02 and all of tri. focus on the relations of humans and Digimon. * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The idea of the Bunker has evolved since the ending of the first series, thus including imaginary friends as well as the already established fictional characters. As such, imaginary friends also become alive similar to the series being alluded to. Gallery ACF&Bob-TheBunkerMillennium.png|Concept art of AwesomeCartoonFan01 with Bob the Stick Figure Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker